


The F*cking End

by galathynivs



Series: When the world ends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Death, Drugs, F/M, Gore, Love, Pain, Romance, Smoking, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galathynivs/pseuds/galathynivs
Summary: | Apocalypse AU |"Don't you get it? This is the fucking end!"There was something the Winchester brothers' couldn't avoid, a vaccine gone wrong turning human beings into flesh-eating monsters. Meanwhile, Aubrey Baxter watches her life, and the world around her slowly collapse becoming a nightmare from which no one can escape.Although considered unlikely, a romance flourishes in a darker world as secrets find their way up to the surface.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the world ends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182362
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Aubrey Baxter was sat on a chair on her porch, a book in her hand, a cigarette on the other, enjoying the welcome warm weather. She had never liked the cold seasons, not only she detested wearing multiple layers of clothing to keep herself warm as she despised the sicknesses that came with it. During that winter a new disease had arisen, seemingly out of nowhere and no explanation as to why it existed. It was known to impact the brain making people suffer from extreme headaches, change their behavior becoming an aggressive version of what they were before. The world was not prepared for something like that.

Her twin brother had been infected recently and upon a scan, it was confirmed he indeed had gotten the new disease. The good news was, a vaccine had been developed rather quickly - although Aubrey found it suspicious, how come it had been developed so soon? - and was now reaching the population in desperate need of it.

A loud and pitchy scream sounded from one of the houses nearby Aubrey's, interrupting her thoughts. She closed the book immediately, hazel eyes scanning the surroundings in an attempt of figuring out where it came from. Was it the couple living across the street? She suspected the woman suffered from domestic abuse and had talked to the police about it. To her shock, the police told her they couldn't do anything without evidence which angered her.

Aubrey dropped the cigarette to the floor and crushed it with her shoe before rushing towards the house on the other side of the street. She violently slammed on the door, hoping it would be enough to get the man's attention. No one opened. The woman could still hear objects breaking and rushed towards the window. What she saw nearly made her throw up.

The man stood over the woman's body with blood all over the floor, his mouth was bloody and it seemed. . .it seemed like he was chewing something. When Aubrey's eyes lowered and realized what exactly was happening she ran out of the property. Her hands shook violently as she desperately held back from throwing up. She needed to call the police.

With one single call, she was informed that wasn't the first case of cannibalism that day. Aubrey felt her stomach turn again, making a clear threat that her dinner would soon be brought back up. It appeared to be related to the vaccine as all the cases had that in common.

"My brother. . ." She choked, tears blurring her vision. She had to find him, she had to hurry up before it was too late.

"Ma'am, please stay at home. I advise you to call him, you never know what you might find along the way." The man spoke, fear overflowing on his voice which made the woman's heart race. What did that mean? When she opened her mouth to speak the call went down and unable to keep the food on her stomach she let everything come out.

_I'll save you, Adrian. It's a promise._


	2. The Beginning

Aubrey kept staring at her phone, her arms wrapped around her legs as she anxiously waited for a call from the hospital where her brother was staying. She had called several times and the only time they had picked up, they told her they couldn't give any information as a lot of ongoing issues prevented them from easily checking. Instead, they pleaded her to wait until everything had calmed down. That was six hours ago. The woman felt like she couldn't wait for a call anymore. She needed to find her brother now. Cursing under her breath, Aubrey stood up from the armchair, picked up her phone from the coffee table where it stood for hours without being touched, and walked towards the hallway. Removing her car keys from the bowl on top of a small chest of drawers, she left her house. Her attention was immediately caught by the sound of sirens from afar, an enormous cloud of smoke-stained the perfect blue sky.

"What the fuck?!" Aubrey muttered under her breath as she came to a stop, eyeing the scenery with concern. Her grip on the keys tightened, her heart began to race as she thought of her brother. Oh, Adrian, everything is going to be okay she wished to tell him. Between the two, she had always been the responsible one. Despite being ten minutes younger than him, Aubrey had made sure her big brother stayed out of trouble. He was a trouble magnet.

Rushing towards the car, the woman began to think about how she would call her mother, ask her to keep an eye on her brother. Truth was, Aubrey cut off her mother as soon as she turned eighteen. Their relationship had always been rocky as she was everything her mother didn't like. Bisexual, into tattoos and piercings, rock music - which she mostly listened to with the intent to piss her off - and atheist. Once she turned eighteen, she packed her bags and moved in with her aunt and uncle. Her father had moved out of the country when she was fourteen after his divorce from her mother. Another good riddance as he never truly gave a shit about her and her twin. Adrian was the one who suffered the most as he helplessly watched his family fall apart.

The woman had kept her promise, however. She had said once she got her own place he could move in with her and that was precisely what happened. They felt like a family again, a small, yet happy family.

She drove as fast as she could, unfortunately, she wasn't able to go too far into the city as she realized people were losing their minds. Stores were being looted, people were dying on the streets, chaos had settled everywhere. What the fuck is happening? She thought, eyes widening as she watched everything unfold. Aubrey was so focused on what was happening before her she hadn't noticed a man slowly approaching her car. She let out a scream when the man hit her window with his hand. The blow was nowhere near strong enough to break the glass, however, it didn't make Aubrey feel any better. She observed the man with terror, noticing how his eyes were milky white, his brown irises barely visible behind that strange color. Blood. There was blood smeared all over his mouth, flesh stuck on his teeth as he opened and closed his mouth. Was this the virus? Was this what the doctors and scientists meant with 'odd new behaviors'?

Aubrey kept looking at him wild-eyed, her mouth partly opened as her brain tried to process what stood in front of her. She didn't have enough time before blood was sprayed all over her mirror earning another scream from her. Her hazel eyes teared up, her body began to tremble violently as she tightened the grip on the steering wheel and her foot pressed on the gas pedal. She had to get out of there. Crying and driving through chaos was not advised. The woman could hardly see through the tears and people kept running around like maniacs, almost throwing themselves in her car.

Shots were fired. Immediately, she looked up to her rearview mirror in an attempt to see who was shooting. It was too difficult to see, especially when Aubrey needed to focus on the road. Another shot. This one was closer. Her heart beat so loudly in her ears, the woman began to question if she hadn't imagined the shots. When the woman shifted her eyes back to the road she gasped, steering her wheel abruptly to the right causing the car to flip a few times until it came to a stop.

Aubrey groaned, grimacing as she moved her head. Every single member of her body ached, blood dripped down from several injuries on her face. Unblocking the seatbelt, she managed to exit the vehicle, biting on her lower lip to avoid screaming in pain. Nothing appeared to be broken, nevertheless, she was in agony.

"C'mon Aubrey. . .the hospital." She encouraged herself, her eyes searching for another car. She had to get there, Adrian needed her now more than ever. So much was happening so fast, it aggravated the woman's headache.

Everything that was unfolding around her looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. That wasn't the Seattle she knew and loved. Surely, there had to be a logical justification as to why that was happening. The hospital needed to have the answers she was desperate to earn. Her eyes spotted an Impala, the keys still in the ignition, whoever had left it like that was a hero. She rushed towards it, limping and mentally pleading whoever owned that car wasn't near it. That wasn't the first time she stole something, however, it still scared her. She had never stolen a car.

The woman opened the door of the car, closing it promptly after sitting down. She turned the keys, the engine roaring as it came alive. "Adrian always wanted this exact car." She smirked to herself as she had a feel for the steering wheel, the seat was incredibly comfortable and surprisingly made her feel badass. Was that what Adrian wanted? To feel cool? Was it a way to impress the girls he was into? Or was he merely into cars? She couldn't help but feel like there was a small part of her twin that was unknown to her. What did he hold on to when he was all alone with their mother?

"Hey, you!" An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind her. Aubrey instantly tensed up as she dared to have a quick peek towards the rearview mirror, noticing a man running in her direction. That had to be the owner of the car.

Shit, that was her cue to leave.


	3. Chasing Cars

Aubrey didn't get to drive away, her eyes noticing something move out of the corner of her eyes. She knew she had to press the gas pedal and move away before the owner got to her but she froze. A group of people moved slowly towards her, their bloody clothes were what stood out at a first glance. Then the eyes. The woman just couldn't comprehend how that came to be. The shotgun seat door opened but to her surprise, the car owner did not try to get his vehicle back.

"Drive! We're surrounded!" The man demanded as he closed the door, not even sparing a glance towards her. Aubrey wanted to ask him what exactly surrounded them, didn't those people need help? Instead, she pressed the gas pedal and drove away as fast as she could, dodging everything that was in her way. "If you give my car so much as a scratch, you'll be as dead as those people."

"Dead? What do you mean dead as those people?" The brunette choked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Those people aren't alive. Hell, they're not even people anymore. They're zombies, undead, whatever you want to call them." His words were harsh, mostly because he appeared to be stressed out. Aubrey laughed bitterly, that had to be some sort of sick joke.

"Don't fuck with me. They aren't dead, they're sick!" She protested, her mind immediately thinking of her twin. How was he? She never got the call and by then it felt like the universe was doing everything in its power to prevent her from reaching him.

"Listen, sweetheart, the world isn't what you think it is. Those things out there? They aren't the only creatures you should be afraid of." The man retorted, for the first time sending a look at her, one which she retrieved. His eyes were the first thing that got her attention. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, the shade of green you would read about but never truly see.

"Call me sweetheart again and I'll—" Aubrey began to say before she changed her mind. That wasn't the right time for threats, especially empty ones. "I don't get it. They said this disease caused odd behaviors. There's a vaccine to help, they need—"

"That vaccine is a fucking lie. It only rushes the inevitable or so it seems anyway." The man cut her off, his voice was slightly softer than before as they had reached a calmer area. The brunette decided to park her car just for a few minutes as she felt like she needed to gather her thoughts.

"So you're saying that. . .there's no cure? They die and. . .and they come back like zombies?" The woman felt her heart clench in her chest, the thought of Adrian dying was too much to bear. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't. They were born together and they were supposed to depart together. "My brother, he's in the hospital. He got sick, I need to get to him."

"The hospital is the last place you should go to." He warned as he looked down towards the gun he was holding. He had to be the one to shoot before. He was killing those people. Those. . .zombies? She couldn't even take it seriously. The undead. He was killing the undead. The woman didn't want to think about what other creatures there were to be afraid of.

"I don't care. He's my twin, I can't leave him behind." Aubrey's eyes began to water while she stared at him intensely. "If you have a sibling then you will understand."

"I do. We got separated a while back and I was trying to look for him before you tried to steal my car."

"I'm sorry." She felt guilty for having done it, especially now that she knew that just like her, the man was searching for his brother.

The man remained silent for a moment, his eyes met hers, staring at her thoughtfully. Aubrey wondered what was going through his mind. Would he kick her out of the car? Tell her to fuck off and find a way to get to the hospital herself? It would be fair. She tried to steal his car and was almost successful in doing so. He sighed before speaking. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'll help you find your brother and you give me back my car."

"Okay. . ." The brunette nodded in agreement. "Thank you. . ."

"Dean. Dean Winchester." He extended his hand towards her which she reached for to shake with her own hand.

"I'm Aubrey Baxter." The woman managed to offer him a smile, despite feeling overwhelmed and conflicted. There was so much happening in such a short span of time that got her head spinning. Or perhaps her head hurt because of the car accident she was in. Shit.

"C'mon, let's switch. We should find a place to rest. We can't go into the hospital when you're like this." Dean exited his car, leaving the door open for Aubrey, and helped her out as her leg was still aching. Hell, her entire body did, especially now that the adrenaline had faded away from her body.

"I don't want to leave my bro—"

"Aubrey, you saw what was happening back there. Imagine what could be happening in the hospital." His voice was urgent, reiterating how dangerous it could be. He was already willing to help her, she knew she couldn't — and shouldn't — stretch the rope too much or it would break.

Defeated and in pain, Aubrey sat on the shotgun seat in silence. She needed it to process everything that happened so far that day. She observed a long queue of cars taking the military towards the center of the city which only added up to her long list of questions. Shouldn't they have acted earlier? What's going on? Dean muttered something underneath his breath she couldn't and wouldn't try to comprehend. It didn't matter.

The only thing that did matter was her twin.

* * *

They were now in an awfully quiet block, very few cars were in sight and no living and undead could be seen. That was either a good thing or a nightmare waiting to happen. Dean parked his car and got out, telling Aubrey to stay put while he checked the perimeter for any hidden danger. She didn't like that he was telling her to be useless, however, she understood she wasn't in the best condition. That and she had never held a gun in her entire life.

Minutes — that felt like hours — went by and Dean returned, signaling with his hand that it was safe to come out. Then opened the trunk of his car to remove a heavy bag from it before closing. The brunette didn't need to ask what the bag carried, she had a feeling it would be a bunch of weapons. How could someone be allowed to carry that many weapons? People were insane.

"C'mon. There's this empty apartment that will do for us to stay the night." He said as he patiently waited for her. Her limp had gotten worse and she gritted her teeth to avoid a cry of pain. She didn't want to look weak to him. Fuck. All her life she had been strong, standing against everything in her way, she wasn't allowing anyone to glimpse any vulnerability. "You really wanted to steal my car, you walked faster than this."

"Shut up." Dean chuckled at her response as Aubrey glared at him, a smirk appearing on her lips despite her best efforts to remain serious. At least he wasn't mad about it.

Perhaps they could get along just fine.


End file.
